legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Leonhardt
Leonhardt, also sometimes known as Leon or Loewe, is a powerful member of Ouroboros known as Legion No II, The Sword Emperor. Character and Appearance Leon wears a long clear grey cloak, t-shirt with red belt and grey pants with black shoes. Given to him by The Leader of Ouroboros, he carries his artifact sword Kernviter, which was constructed from the Outside Reason and can cut through anything. Leonhardt is considered a cold hearted man that will hurt others without hesitation. Later, it's revealed that he cares a great deal for Joshua and Renne. During the Gospel Project, he is under Weissman's orders and wants Joshua to return to the organization. Background Leonhardt had once lived in Hamel Village at the frontier between the Liberl Kingdom and the Erebonian Empire. He spent most of his time with Karen, his girlfriend and Joshua who he considered his brother and best friend. Leon had the dream to become a Bracer, a dream that he never was able to fulfill ever since Hamel was ravaged by forces of the Erebonian Empire. He lost his love, Karen, and decided along with Joshua to join the Ouroboros organization, his heart filled with hatred. It is suggested that during his training with Ouroboros he met The Leader himself and was admired by the Second and Seventh Angis in the organization. Story The Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki FC (Trails in the Sky) First Chapter: The Disappearance of Linde Leonhardt joined the Liberl military under the identity of Lieutenant Lorence. He suggested to the Colonel the Coup d'Etat and used the Capua Family for Ouroboros' purposes. Second Chapter: Madrigal of the White Magnolia In the Ruan Region, he was responsible for the orphenage's fire and placed the Black Raven gang under the control of Weissman. He also accepted Agate's challenge when confronted by him. Third Chapter: Leonhardt joins the arena fights with Jaeger's soldiers and defeats them, except for Joshua's team. Final Chapter: Leonhardt takes Queen Alicia hostage and talks to her about the tragedy of Hamel. Estelle, Schera and Klose arrives and rescues the queen and a fight ensues between him and the party. He is victorious but recognizes Estelle's power and leaves. His final appearance shows him leading Richard and his soldiers to the Sealed Area and easily defeating the guardians there. The Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki SC Prologue: A Maiden's Decision Leonhardt is shown returning to Weissman after the Coup D'Etat and meets the Angis and Campanella. First Chapter: A Lurking Shadow Leonhardt talks to BlBlanc at the Ruan docks to discuss the Gospel Project. The two men then notice Kevin spying on them. As they are about to attack him, the Black Ravens appear and the two disappear. Fifth Chapter: Those You Must Protect Leonhardt heads into the lair of the ancient dragon, Regnart to place the Gospel on him. He flies on Regnart to the Bose marketplace where he forces the dragon to attack. After a brief talk with Estelle's group, Leonhardt leaves the city and attempts to provoke the armies airships. Leonhardt flies off to the abandoned mines and him and Agate fight. Leonhardt notices a weakness within Agate and mocks him, nearly killing Agate. After the incident with Regnart is finally resolved, Leonhardt appears as Agate is visiting his sister's grave and places flowers on it and leaves. Sixth Chapter: Where Fate Lies Leonhardt has Estelle captive but she is soon rescued by Joshua aboard the Glorious. Final Chapter: Sora no Kiseki Leonhardt appears on the back of a mechanical dragon and assaults the Arseille airship, which crashes into the Liberl Ark. The group confronts Leon at the top of the Central Access Pillar and a fight ensues between them. Joshua is defeated but Leonhardt has a change of heart and at this point decides he is going to leave Ouroboros and help stop Weissman. Weissman appears and confronts him and is seemingly defeated. Later, during a fight between Weissman and the party, Leonhardt appears once again and assists the group in defeating him by cutting through the barrier Weissman created with his sword, Kernviter. While the group eventually defeats Weissman, Leonhardt is badly wounded and dies and his sword is taken by the group to Karen's grave. The Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki The 3rd Under the identity of Swarzritter, Leonhardt is resurrected by the Arca of Recluse. He appears several times during the group's travels, mocking Kevin. At the Farewell Arena, he is defeated and returns to Karen's side, thanks to the efforts of Joshua. In Battle Leonhardt is a strong opponent and deals great damage with physical attacks. He can cast Silver Thorns and can summon clones of himself. Gallery The legend of heroes vi second chapter wall 13.jpg Psp 3rd23 m.jpg|Leon as the Swartzritter in the 3rd Sora chara 08.jpg Vmp38-l.jpg C 3rd cut in uro lowe.jpg C 3rd cut in enemy ritter.jpg Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky Category:The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky Non-Playable Characters Category:The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky Characters